


The False God Chronicles

by candycoatedanxiety



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedanxiety/pseuds/candycoatedanxiety
Summary: Mario Götze, is he an actual God, or a False God?Marco should be the judge. Or everyone else who's going to be involved.**Twentysomething pilot and BVB fan Marco Reus becomes involved in a relationship with football Wunderkind Mario Götze, thus opening a Pandora's Box of deities and events.





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. Thank you for the kudos. It means so much to me. :) 
> 
> I have added a second chapter to the story. I hope you'll like it.

Thirteenth of July, 2014. Brazil's Maracana Stadium was buzzing with spectators. It was filled to the brim, with the stadium apparently divided into two: Argentinian fans who were crying to the heavens for a life-changing World Cup title, and German fans pumped up for the match of the year. All cameras and eyes zeroed in at a 22-year-old Mario Götze subbing for Germany great Miroslav Klose. It was a tense moment for it was at the 88th minute with no goals yet; among the highlights being an almost-kill from Manuel Neuer to Gonzalo Higuain.

"Show that you are better than Messi," Joachim Löw appeared to have whispered to the 22-year-old. Then Mario went off into the waiting chaos. It was all a blur until he shot the first and only goal at extra time. The stadium then exploded in a chorus of emotions, filling it with cries of defeat and screams of delight. It was a miracle! Mario did it! Germany did it! It was a breath of fresh air!

During the post-match honours, Mario Götze held up a jersey to the cameras and to the world. It was a custom-made jersey with "Reus" on it. A flurry of reporters and photographers came around the man and asked who "Reus" was. Mario replied with a smile and raised the shirt up some more.

Meanwhile, 9500 kilometres away, Marco Reus felt tears roll out of his eyes. He watched Mario on TV, raising shirt with his name on it. Marco covered his mouth in surprise and happiness as he paused to try and touch Mario's face on the screen.

 

***

 

2011\. Signal Iduna Park.

It rained hard in the afternoon. Mario sat alone on one of the benches while eating a sandwich. One of the groundskeepers approached him with a skinny blond who was holding up a plastic folder.

"Mario, this man here has been waiting on the stands for an hour now," said Hjalmar, the groundskeeper at the stadium. "He told me he wanted to have you sign a postcard."

Mario placed his half-eaten sandwich next to him as he stood up to thank Hjalmar. The skinny blond seemed nervous as he reached out to Mario with a postcard. The postcard had a photo of Mario in BVB gear.

"Mario, I want you to please sign my postcard," the blond piped up. "And I am so sorry if I was loitering around here ---"

"Should I sign this as Mario or as Sunny?" Mario said all of a sudden, his smile lighting up the gloomy surroundings.

The blond guy chuckled, "I don't know, but maybe sign it as Mario."

"You're not gonna sell this on Ebay, are you?"

In response, the blond shook his head with conviction. "No, I will not! Believe me," he replied, trying to look at Mario in the eyes. "Actually, this is my tenth postcard of you, and I am so surprised you haven't recognised me yet."

Mario finished signing the card and looked up at the fan. "So what's your name, then?"

"Marco," the blond fan answered in earnest. "Marco Reus."

Mario scribbled "Marco" on the card and gave it back. "I'm so sorry I don't recognise you," he said, apologising. "You see we meet so many fans on a daily basis, and it sucks to not recognise every single one of you." And then, at length, "How would you want me to remember you?"

Marco's face lit up in surprise. "Maybe...the one who approached you to sign your card in the rain?"

They both laughed. All of a sudden, the rain stopped. The two men noticed it and looked up at the sky.

"Or maybe I should remember you as the guy who approached me to sign my card when a double rainbow came out?"

They laughed again. Marco was tickled pink by the response. Mario smiled at him and continued to look at the rainbow with him.


	2. Double Rainbows: Marco Reus Comes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Reus is introduced into the story. And would want to fly planes with Mario.

2011.

Marco Reus is an ordinary 22-year-old who was studying to be a pilot. He had started to fly small planes and has aspired to fly commercial planes in the near future. He has been living in Dortmund his whole life and supports his home team Borussia Dortmund ever since he was a child.

That moment when he asked Mario to sign his tenth postcard was a special one. Special because Mario decided to remember him after so many encounters. Special because a double rainbow appeared that left them smiling. 

Marco walked out of Signal Iduna Park after that very special meet-up with his favourite footballer with a big smile on his face. He walked on and on to a street corner, onwards and forwards along a busy intersection. He stopped to look up at the sky again; the double rainbow was still there, its colours brighter that it was earlier. Marco smiled to himself, with Mario's smile in his mind, and walked off to his house with his hands in his coat pockets. It was a chilly November, and the whole affair made his day warm. 

At last he reached his house and unlocked his front door. The door swung open to reveal his flat filled with Borussia Dortmund merchandise -- BVB rug, BVB throw pillows, framed BVB posters, and a BVB coffee mug on his dining table, amongst all other things. He lives basically alone, and he loves it. He placed the newly-signed postcard in a box together with the previously-signed once. Marco decided to not read the card until it was Christmas. That's how he does it with all the rest. He returned the card box to a side table with a framed photo of Mario Götze beaming. Marco looked at the photo with a smile and walked over to the kitchen to wash his mug. 

He's got nothing planned for the rest of the day, but to relax and sleep early.

**

Mario still was there on the bench where he met Marco. His sandwich was done, and he was cradling a mug of hot chocolate. The double rainbow was still out in the sky. Minutes later, another young man joined in. 

"Mario," said the raven-haired young man, sitting next to Mario. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's you, Mats," replied Mario, still looking at the sky. "I'm just amazed at the double rainbow."

Mats looked at the sky and was amazed too. "Isn't that beautiful? Look at the colours!"

"I know, right?" Mario piped up. "I have to remember this. Earlier, a fan asked me to sign his postcard. I never recognised him until he told me that he has been asking me to sign his postcards ten times now. So I told him I'll remember him next time as the fan who asked me to sign his postcards on a double-rainbow day."

Mats chuckled as Mario looked at him. "Oh well, Mario, you should take a photo of it or it will be gone soon. That must be Benedikt's doing --"

Mario blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I think he's experimenting with rain again."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hohensyburg now?"

Mats shook his head. "I'm here because we were training, remember?"

Mario then gave a weak "Oh" and pulled up his phone to take a picture of the double rainbow. 

**

December 2011.

 

It was Borussia Dortmund's last match for the year. The team won 4-1 against SC Freiburg and everybody was in a festive mood. "This is a Christmas present for everyone," cheered Mats as the game ended and hugs were coming in from all around. Mario was in an equally-festive mood, too. He was jumping and cheering with his teammates when he saw Marco in the stands. Marco waved at him and Mario waved back and smiled. The other man went down from his seat, making his way to the fence of the pitch. Mario walked away from his teammates to meet Marco.

"Hey, Marco," Mario said, leaning over the fence that was separating them. "Thank you for watching us!" 

Marco smiled back, "Welcome. Been watching you guys a lot for years now. And you're the best out there."

Mario beamed up, just like his photo on Marco's side table, and let out a chuckle. "Haha. Everything for the team, I do it one-hundred percent. So, where are you going after this?"

Marco couldn't believe his ears. He thought it was the roar of the crowd inside the stadium. "What, sorry?"

Mario pulled Marco close and whispered to him, "Where are you going after this?"

Marco smiled, "Uh, I don't know...maybe, flying?"

"Flying?" Mario said, raising one eyebrow. "You're a pilot?"

Marco nodded.

Mario let out a deep breath and spoke, "I want you to fly me out of here."

 

The stadium became quiet around them as if everybody went home. Marco still couldn't believe what he had just heard. 


	3. A Complete Nose Dive into Unfamiliar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their flight away from problems was short-lived when a new character comes in, much to Mario's disappointment and Marco's confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for your pleasure! Hope you'll like it. Leave me some comments, please!

Marco did not exactly know what to do that moment. He was pacing around near the stadium entrance, trying to get a hold of himself. _Did Mario really ask that?_  Marco thought, still convincing himself he heard wrong. He wanted to get a bus to get home and just leave like nothing happened when...

"Marco!" came the voice of Mario. Marco's heart raced as he saw the superstar's smile lighting up the dark carpark.

"Mario, y-you're h-here," stammered Marco. 

Mario sensed Marco's apprehension, "What's wrong, Marco?"

"Are you sure you want to us to fly?"

Mario laughed. "Yes, of course, silly! You said you're a pilot, so we must fly out of here. Take me somewhere!"

Marco kind of felt this was a trap; even confused whether Mario was serious or not. He then pushed all doubts away and proceeded to nod to Mario. Mario then put his arm around Marco to lead him to his car. 

As soon as Mario packed his belongings in the trunk, Marco stood there, seemingly unsure of what is happening. 

"You can get inside," Mario said, closing the trunk door. "The car's been unlocked."

Marco seemed frozen in his place, but gathered his thoughts and sat in the front seat. He locked his seatbelt and looked at his own trembling hands. Was it cold, or was it the nervousness?

"Lead the way, Marco," said Mario as he was starting the car. Marco keyed in the address of his flying school and off they went. As the car drove farther away from Signal Iduna Park, Marco's mind raced. His insides were churning and his brain was conjuring up weird thoughts. For Marco, everything happened so fast. 

"So, Marco, tell me about yourself," Mario piped up, his voice cutting through the silence (and through Marco's mixed-emotions state). 

Mario's question pulled him up for the abyss. "Wha...yeah...I'm about to graduate from flying school in the Summer. And I have been your fan for many, many years."

"My fan?" Mario chuckled. "I'm just a young guy whose life revolves around the ball. Aren't you a fan of the club, too?"

Marco felt his face go red. "Well, yeah, that too," he replied, wanting to die inside. Mario laughed once more, his head pushed back on the headrest. 

Suddenly Mario realised that Mario's laugh was a happy, bright contrast to the lonely, gloomy drive to the flying school. His doubts subsided instantly as the journey went on. He was beginning to feel okay. 

As soon as they arrived, Marco returned to his initial state as there were no planes in sight. But he had an idea, and grabbed Mario's hand -- which surprised him -- and ran to the nearest hangar. At last, there was a Cessna 172 parked right in front of another hangar. 

"Come on, Mario, we've got a plane," Marco whispered, looking at Mario. Mario nodded as the walked. They climbed aboard the four-seater and fastened their seatbelts. Thankfully Marco has the keys to the aircraft. 

"This is my flight training plane, my usual ride," Marco related, looking at the plane's instrument panel and then looking at Mario, who was actually excited. "So, where do you want to go, Mario?"

Mario grinned as he responded, while Marco was switching the plane on, "Anywhere. I just want us to fly around. I want to get away from everything for the meantime. Just like you ---"

_Just like me? What does he know about me? I'm here kidnapping a famous footballer whom I admire..._

"If you say so..." replied Marco, feeling as if he was under Mario's spell. And with a turn of the key to the engine, he signalled, "Let's roll." Mario looked out on the dashboard, heaving a sigh of relief and excitement while Marco was driving the plane around with caution. Marco called out to the Air Control for clearance and for permission. Next thing he knew, they were off into the night sky. Mario was screaming for joy, interspersing between looking out into the dark sky and looking at Marco, who was focused. Mario has never seen such a focused person in his life, let alone a stranger whom he invited to fly with at a heartbeat's notice. He has never been this free in this life and he has never shared this moment with an absolute stranger. 

"Will you please help me with navigation, Mario?" asked Marco, handing him a map of Germany to use. "You said you wanna go anywhere and away from everything."

Mario did not hesitate to unfold the map and looked at it. Then he glanced at Marco, who, after a moment, gave him a confident half-smile. Instantly, Marco pulled the map away, laughing, "Who needs maps? We are going anywhere!" Right then and there, a loud thud was heard on the plane. Marco was instantaneously pulled down from his short-lived euphoria, wiping Mario's smile off his face.

"Nonononono," panicked Marco. "We are on full tank. Tell me we're not gonna die, Mario! Tell me!"

"No, we aren't!" Mario responded, giving Marco a look of certainty.

_The fuck is happening?! Somebody tell me what is happening!_

__

All of a sudden, a strong force pulled Marco to his seat. He then felt a slither of cold on his neck. His eyes darted to Mario, who became panicked. Mario yelled, "Nonononono don't, Bastian!"

"Who's Bastian? What is he doing with me, Mario?" squeaked Marco, hands still on the throttle despite the pressure on his neck.  _What's he doing in my plane?_

"You land the plane now," the voice behind Marco growled, pushing the cold sensation closer to his skin. "Then we'll talk."

Marco pushed the throttle down, causing the plane to nose dive and flip over. Bastian lost hold of Marco, tumbling to the back, which made the plane tilt for a split-second. Mario screamed, "Bastian! Marco!"

Bastian regained his composure and growled at Marco, "Where are you taking Mario?"

"You ask him!" Marco cried, unflinching, still focused on the throttle. 

"I want to be away from everything, Bastian!" answered Mario, glaring at Bastian. "Leave Marco out of this."

"We're going back," Marco hissed, not wanting to have an argument with another stranger. "I'm landing this plane and I am going home!"

"No, please, Marco!" pleaded Mario, while turning to Bastian, who was apparently confused. "Stop meddling with my life, Bastian!"

"I am only following orders, sire!" retorted Bastian, punching his seat. 

"No, really, I am landing the plane. We're on our way back!"

"Fuck these orders! Leave me alone!"

Marco didn't want anything to do with Mario or Bastian now. He was at the controls, the captain of the plane. But he felt his hand moving the throttle as if under an external force. He looked at Mario, whose eyes were welling up with hot tears. "I swear, don't," Mario said, seriousness in his tone. "We will land somewhere, then we'll talk."

"I am the captain of this aircraft," responded Marco, putting his foot down. "If I say we will return to the airport, we will return without incident. If you want to talk, talk now."

Mario obeyed, wiping his tears. Marco then turned the plane around to the direction of Dortmund.

"Okay, land the plane back in Dortmund," Bastian agreed, sighing. "Then we can do something so that people won't talk."

Marco wondered how would that happen after the incident that left him on his nerves? But he was ready to call the police on Bastian, but not on Mario. And then he decided to give Bastian a chance. All he wished is for him not to be sanctioned for stealing a plane. 

They were in the vicinity of Dortmund, and Marco can clearly see the flying school. He asked for last clearance from air traffic and landed the plane on the pad in front of the hangar. All the while Marco was switching the plane off, he was expecting he'd be caught, or a flurry of police cars would be waiting for him. Instead, the school hangar was silent and no-one --- except them -- was around. Bastian and Mario hopped off the aircraft, followed by Marco. 

"Now, tell me what is up with you two," Marco spoke under his breath at length, eyeing Bastian and Marco who were standing near an oak tree. 

"I am here to protect der Götze," replied Bastian simply. "He should not be leaving like this ---"

"But I want out," Mario said, cutting Bastian. "Whoever ordered you to come after me ---"

"It is the orders of the Emperor, sire."

_Wait, what?_

Marco raised his hands in exasperation. "I'm confused! Enough!" he said, raising his voice. "What 'Emperor'? Are you a member of the nobility, Mario?"

Mario hesitated, only managing to answer, "It's too complicated, Marco."

"I've got all night," Marco replied, no longer raising his voice, but still sounded serious, crossing his arms over him. "I have no plans tomorrow."

"Maybe we can go to your house?" Mario suggested.

"Not after you've put me into so much trouble, Mario!"

A tense silence fell around them. Bastian was fidgeting with his knife. Mario was covering his face in sheer frustration. 

"OK," Marco said, eventually, through gritted teeth. "We can go to my house with only one condition: you tell me truthfully what is up with you guys."

Without saying a word, Bastian raised his knife to the sky and they all disappeared in a blur. 

 


	4. Treading into Sacred Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco learns something or two over a mug of Heisse Tasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry it took a while for me to publish the new chapter! Thank you for the kudos and the hits. :) I need your suggestions and comments if you have!

 

Marco Reus fell onto his kitchen floor with a loud thud. 

Another thud.

Thud. 

Marco let out a groan as he nursed his lower back. He suddenly realised he was in his house. He looked around one more time and saw Bastian and Mario looking at his BVB posters. 

"How did you know where I live," Marco squeaked in disbelief, walking towards Bastian. "Have you been stalking me? Tell me!"

Bastian's mouth curled into a satisfied smile. "We just want to make sure you are a good person towards der Götze," he responded, matter-of-factly. 

"Der Götze?" piped Marco, walking to the kitchen counter to prepare  _Heisse Tasse_ for Mario and Bastian. "Why do you call Mario that? I understand that that's his surname, but why?"

Mario and Bastian gave each other a look, which Marco caught. 

"Come on now, say it," Marco prodded. 

Bastian cleared his throat, then began to speak, "I protect Der Götze, and therefore he is my master. I address him as such."

"And who is this Emperor you spoke of?" asked Marco as he handed the warm soup mugs. 

Mario breathed in deep as he finally spoke, "He is my master."

Marco sat himself down, realising that he is in deeper confusion. "Guys," he said, mixing his soup with a spoon. "Please. Speak up. Don't give me phrases."

"Marco, I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I am a god. Something that I don't want to be."

"What do you mean 'you're a god'?"

In a flash, a football appeared from nowhere and made its way between Mario's hands. Marco was stunned. 

"He can control the ball in all games, and he wields power over players," Bastian said, responding to Marco. 

"And how come you don't want to be a god, Mario?" Marco asked.

"Because I don't like how it sounds, and what it does for me," responded Mario. "Look, because I am a god, I can see everything. No more beautiful surprises. I love football. But I don't like the attention --"

"What do you mean," Marco shot back, shocked at Mario's revelation. "Does that mean you do not really like me admiring you?"

Mario sniffed, tears now welling up. "I do, of all people. To be honest, I lied when I said I didn't remember you. I really did remember you, and I said to myself that I need to find someone who genuinely believes in me as me, and not as a god." Then Mario looked at Bastian, "This is why I decided to escape from my problems, Bastian. I wanted to fly away without you watching over me, or the Emperor telling me what to do. I just want to be myself."

Bastian lowered his head and placed his hand over Mario's head, and proceeded to hug Mario. "I'm sorry, sire. I really want what's best for you, but the Emperor wants his orders done. I really do care about you. Lukas and I care about you. We want you to be happy, really."

Marco felt tears on his cheeks the minute he witnessed Mario crying. Seemingly, Mario struggled to be himself all this time. 

Bastian raised his head to speak, "The Emperor is named Manuel. I can't show you how he looks like, but you'll know it's him when you see him."

A thud was heard. Bastian stood up, pulling up his two swords to prepare himself. He motioned Marco to watch over Mario. A shadow appeared from the curtains and a voice came out from behind them. 

"Bastian?"

Bastian put his swords back to their sheaths strapped on his back as another figure appeared. It was a man dressed up similarly like Bastian, but with guns strapped to his back. 

"Why did you follow, Lukas?" replied Bastian, giving the newcome a quizzical look. "I have der Götze with me, if you're wondering --"

"The Emperor is wondering where der Götze is and I had to make up excuses!" reasoned Lukas, then gave Marco and Mario a suspicious look. "What's all this?"

Bastian stood in between Mario and Marco, and Lukas to explain, "Lukas, der Götze is not happy. He is tired of everything and he found a friend whom he can be himself with. I caught up with him in a plane flying away from Dortmund."

"Lukas, please," Mario spoke at length, wiping his tears with his hoodie sleeves. "Let me go for once."

Lukas bowed in respect to der Götze. "I understand, sire, but the Emperor is looking for you now. I have told him that you are resting after your important match, but I think he needs to speak with you." 

"For what?" asked Mario. "To tell me to improve on myself and lessen my smiling? That I need to minimise contact with humans but still enjoy their adoration?" 

Bastian and Lukas knew they had no choice but to bring der Götze with them along. Mario knew it too the second he looked at Bastian and Lukas. He then faced Marco as he gave his mug back. "I'll be back. Thank you."

Bastian approached Marco and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of der Götze," Bastian said, looking at Marco. "And I apologise for the trouble earlier. I hope you understand by now why we are protecting der Götze."

Marco nodded. It's all that he could do. He was up against a deity and two guards, and they were pretty strong. 

Lukas waved at Marco as Bastian raised his knife. In a second, they were gone, and Marco realised he had to clean the house at 2 in the morning. 


	5. Appearances and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is summoned by the Emperor, but the meeting was short because of another man's visit. 
> 
> Marco meets a new character who suddenly knows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who left with kudoses --- thank you very, very much!

Marco stood frozen by his dining table. Bastian, Mario, and Lukas have already left for some dimension away from here. Of course, Marco the mortal does not know where that is. He picked up the mugs off the table top and washed them in the sink. He realised that he needed to sleep immediately as he was supposed to pick up some manuals from school. After washing the mugs and wiping the table clean, he walked to the foot of the stairs. He then gave his dining one last look and proceeded to go to his upstairs room.

Now it dawned upon him what if the pilot instructor learns upon what he did to the plane. Marco felt like he wanted to just disappear. He wanted nothing else to do with the plane and just get on with life as a student pilot. But with what he learned earlier, he does not know what lies next. 

After washing his face and brushed his teeth, he put on his pyjamas and went to bed. He hoped that everything will be fine the next day. 

Mario, Bastian, and Lukas have arrived in the palace. They were here because the Emperor asked Lukas to fetch Mario so that he can talk to him. 

They were walking across a grand hallway adorned with glass sculptures rising up to the ceiling. The heights of the sculptures seemed endless, like pillars. The sculptures where interspersed with bright white and golden light and the floor was a white-and-black marble. A long white carpet cuts through the room, leading them into a great double door carved from some tall, sturdy tree. 

Mario looked around the hallway as if he has never been here before. Out of the blue, a bespectacled young man with a pile of books appeared. He bowed briefly before Bastian and Lukas, then he bowed again, a little longer this time, to Mario. 

"Welcome back, commanders," the young man greeted Bastian and Lukas. "Welcome back, sire."

"Thank you, Jonas," replied Lukas, nodding in response. "What are those books with you this time?"

"Some readings on the Hohensyburg forest, commander," replied Jonas. "I will be reading them and update them as soon as possible."

"Very well," commented Bastian. 

Mario did not say a word to Jonas. He just gave him a look as the young man left in a hurry with the books. 

At last, the guards at the great door let them inside. It was the hall where the Emperor receives guests. Unlike the white hall where they walked, the Emperor's hall was even more stunning: the whole area was adorned with wide, tall windows, red-blue marble flooring with a green carpet laid across, towering bookshelves filled with every work from every corner of the universe, and billowing white curtains. A glass chandelier with teardrop-shaped decorations hangs above all of them, giving off light as bright as the stars. There, on the north wall of the room stood a throne made from sapphire and iron. A man stood by in front of it, waiting for them. 

Bastian and Lukas bowed down to the man by the throne, and then walked away not far from Mario and the other man. Mario bowed this time, and the other man gave Mario a serious look. 

"Where have you been? I have been trying to contact you through Lukas, but he said you were busy."

"I was resting, Your Highness," Mario lied, biting his lower lip briefly. "We had an important game, and we won it. I was so tired, really."

The other man's face brightened up as Mario mentioned that they won the game. "Did you play well, then, Mario?"

"Yes, I did, Your Highness," nodded Mario, smiling. 

The man walked towards Mario and laid his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "I know you could be something better, Mario," the man said, looking intently through Mario's eyes. "That is why you are a god, and we protect you."

Mario let out a quiet sigh when the man let go of him. He is tired of this talk, especially this "you're a god" talk. Suddenly he felt the urge to ask the man why was he a god in the first place. 

"Why am I god, then? What's in it for me?"

The other man stopped in his tracks to face the younger man in front of the throne. Bastian and Lukas began to feel slightly nervous. They're so sure this will be trouble.

"Because you are, Mario," replied the man of the throne. "There is no 'why'. You are a god and that's what you are. You were born with that power. And we decided to keep you ---"

"Who are my parents? What's in it for me? Tell me, please!"

Bastian and Lukas were still standing by, watching their master holding himself while almost-defying the Emperor. 

"I cannot tell you," replied the man on the throne. "Why do you have so many questions?"

The door swung open and in came another man. Mario, Bastian, Lukas, and the Emperor all bowed down as he walked in. 

"What's all this, Manuel?" asked the newcomer to the Emperor as he stopped to give everybody a curious, slightly-suspicious look. "Why is der Götze here? Isn't he supposed to rest?"

The newcomer donned a dark blue suit with silver cufflinks. He sported a combed-back hairstyle, and had a serious, intelligent about him. He sauntered past the three and stood next to Manuel, the Emperor on the throne. 

"I invited der Götze over just to have a little chat, Philipp," replied Manuel, looking a little bit impatient. "And you, what brings you here?"

"Invited myself in, checking on you, and everyone," answered Philipp, smiling a bit. "I think Mario should go now. He looks a bit flushed, don't you think?"

Mario became relieved when he heard Prince Philipp. He badly wanted to go home. All this talk with Manuel wastes his time, and he thought Philipp understood him. 

Manuel gave in. "Bastian and Lukas, you are free to go. Mario, you can go now."

The three bowed and while the commanders walked away, Mario knelt on one knee to both Manuel and Philipp, and the royals bowed back. 

As the door closed, Philipp looked at Manuel as the other man sat on his throne. "Why did you invite the poor young man over? What is your purpose?"

"Just to know how he is doing, Philipp," answered Manuel, looking bored because of Philipp.

Philipp knew this, that Manuel became increasingly bored by his presence. "I know you are bored because I am here, Manuel. But just to let you know, I care for you and for der Götze. Come on, tell me why you invited him over."

Manuel cleared his throat and spoke, "I want to know what's distracting the young man. I don't want him to change. He is a god, remember?"

Philipp shook his head as he chuckled. "You seem to be protective towards Mario. Mario's all grown up now. He can fend for himself."

"But he is mine, Philipp," cried Manuel. "I reared him with my own hands. I don't want him to leave this place."

"Don't be selfish, Manuel," said Philipp, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "Let Mario live. He is all grown up and let him make his choices."

"He now asks who is parents are," Manuel added, to which Philipp responded, "It is his right."

"But I am his father, you know that."

Philipp gave him a stern look. "Why haven't you told him, then? That you kidnapped him from his mortal mother--"

"Enough!" Manuel cried, his voice shaking. 

"The truth really did hit you," Philipp said at length. "You deserve this pain. But do not take it out on your son. He needs to live."

Marco had a rough morning.  Despite the chilly November weather, Marco forced himself to get out of bed.  Waking up after barely six hours' of sleep, he ran for 10 kilometers to wake himself up fully.

After his morning run, Marco fixed himself a stack of six apple pancakes and a chocolate smoothie. Then he sat himself in the bathtub. As he was filling the tub up with water, he laid himself on one side of the tub to relax. Marco closed his eyes into the warmth of the bath and drifted off. 

"Marco," said a voice. "It's me."

The silence was deafening. But the voice kept on and on, cutting through the void. 

"Marco, it's me. Mario."

It was Mario, his face smiling like that smile he gave him in the plane. It was the time of their lives, almost. Personally, Marco wanted that rush of freedom after months of gruelling pilot-school work. He wanted an escape badly, and Mario was the link to it. 

"Marco, it's me."

Marco opened his eyes. Mario wasn't around. The bathwater was spilling out of the tub. He shut the tap off and scrubbed himself. He carefully got out of the bath and mopped the whole bathroom dry. It wasn't something he'd do after a supposedly splendid warm bath. 

Marco was walking across the Hohensyburg after his school visit. Surprisingly not one story about him stealing the plane broke out. He was wondering why no-one had brought it up and, at the same time, he was thankful no-one did. It was a sunny, chilly day and all he wanted was to sit in one of the loveliest parks in Dortmund. He had nothing else planned that day, so he decided to just laze around under the sun. 

A bearded man with wavy, raven hair walked by out of nowhere and sat next to Marco. He pulled out a tablet and jotted down something. 

"Nice day, isn't it," said the guy who had just been sitting next to Marco. 

Marco doffed his baseball cap off to the newcomer. "It sure is." Suddenly, Marco realised that the guy was someone familiar. "Aren't you Mats Hummels? What are you doing around here?"

"Yes, it's me," Mats gladly replied, stowing his tablet away with a snap of his fingers. "And I protect this garden. You must be Marco Reus, the man who appeared to Mario on a double-rainbow day?"

Marco fell silent.  _How did he know that?_


	6. Too Much Weird For Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco was transported by Mats Hummels into a secret part of the Hohensyburg and meets another person. Meanwhile, Bastian and Lukas receive an advice from their librarian and "Quartermaster", Jonas Hector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I hope you guys are doing great. I hope you like my story so far. :) Comments are appreciated!

All of a sudden, Marco and Mats surrounding changed. Mats' arms swirled about as the Hohensyburg Gardens became a glass greenhouse. Marco became surprised as he looked around, whether he was dreaming or whatever.

"Don't fret, kid," Mats spoke, putting his arms down. "I transported us to one of the secret areas around here. No-one knows where this is."

_Did this loon just kidnap me?_ Marco panicked deep inside. He still managed to swallow his fear while looking around and at Mats, who took out a book. 

"Have I answered your question?" asked Marco, hoping that the other man will talk about why he took him into this secret place.

"Oh, no you haven't, but that was rhetorical anyway," replied Mats as he raised the book to Marco's face. It was a book filled with scribbles and his photos. "You must be wondering why we're here and not at the actual gardens?"

Marco nodded, swallowing some more fear, making sure he is fully composed.

"I gotta do it because you've let yourself in," Mats spoke again. 

_What do you mean I let myself in?_

"Heard through the grapevine that Bastian and Mario were at your house last night after the supposed flight out of Dortmund," said Mats, smile curled up on his lips. 

This time, Marco couldn't believe what he heard. But he confirmed it anyway.

"Uh, yeah. Bastian kind of hijacked our flight and things went weirder from there..."

_But this dude's weirder now..._

"And Mario admitted he was a god, and that Lukas appeared to fetch the two?"

Marco nodded, seemingly spontaneous as if someone or something made him nod.

There weren't doors around where they were. It was all glass windows with the sun creeping inside all of them. Marco instantly had the courage to ask if Mats lives here. 

"Mats, do you even live here? This place looks immaculate --"

"Obviously I don't. I have a house like yours, silly," replied Mats, chuckling. "This is my domain. I protect this garden."

Marco then thought he's had too much of weird things for today. 

"Have I told you I am an elf?" Mats said, grinning from ear to ear. 

_An elf as a football player?_

"No you haven't. I just can't imagine an elf as a football player ---"

A new voice came round. "Have I disturbed you, Matsi?"

Mats and Marco looked at the newcomer standing in front of them. It's a young man with a body as lean as Marco's. He has a youthful, boyish face framed by his short blond hair. Marco followed him with his eyes, wondering that this new guy looked like some player he knows. The blond gave a kiss on Mats' cheek and smiled at Marco in greeting, who was seemingly confused by everything. 

"Who is he?" the blond guy asked Mats, but his eyes were fixed upon Marco. 

"Oh, he's the mortal whom Mario met," replied Mats, grinning again. 

_Another elf?_ Marco thought.  _A football elf? He looks like one of those rivals from another town._

The blond newcomer reached out to Marco for a handshake. "Hi, my name's Benedikt. I am an elf who lives in Gelsenkirchen. I think you know me."

_It was him, alright. The Benedikt Höwedes from Schalke._

"Yes, I know who you are," replied Marco, still confused by everything. Last night, it was Mario's god confession plus two men who were his bodyguards. And now, it's two elves who are actually football players.

Benedikt seemed to have sensed Marco's confusion and apprehension, so he approached Marco and held his hands. "I am so sorry that you're knowing everything. I know you're already overwhelmed by a lot of issues. Mario has let you into his life because he chose you."

 

"Well, Marco let himself into this as he is a huge der Götze fan," Mats piped up, matter-of-factly. "He was that man whom Mario met one double-rainbow day."

Benedikt's face lightened up as he smiled. "Is that so? That is so so special! A double rainbow means a lot around here."

"In your world?" asked Marco, as innocent as he is really confused.

Mats and Benedikt nodded back. "It really is," Benedikt replied. "Especially that der Götze chose that day for his own purpose."

_What purpose?_ Marco wanted to ask some more, but he thinks he's had too much elf today.

"You'll find out soon what purpose that is, Marco," Mats spoke at length as if he read the mortal's mind. 

Marco sprung from his own confused self. "Am I supposed to prepare for it? Can I just walk away from it like nothing happened?"

Benedikt held onto Marco's shoulders, looking at him straight in his eyes. "I'm afraid to say we have no choice but to be there for Mario," he explained, helpfully. "And Mats and I will help you out. We'll be here for you." 

Marco seemed perplexed. "Okay, but can I go home now?" 

 ***

Bastian and Lukas were sipping coffee by a tall pub table inside a huge room filled with bookshelves, artefacts, and wooden windows. It was like a library and museum rolled in one. Lukas was enjoying his wooden calabash pipe while Bastian was reading a newspaper. Jonas appears behind a bookshelf door, coming in with scrolls and blueprints. 

"So, sirs, how is der Götze?" he asked as he placed the scrolls and blueprints on the work table not far from where Bastian and Lukas were sitting. 

"He is OK now," replied Lukas, lifting up his Zippo lighter to light up his wooden pipe. "We returned him to house in Dortmund. Last time I checked, he went to sleep."

"Poor boy," sighed Bastian, eyes still on the newspaper. "He feels a bit imprisoned. I really want der Götze to be happy, but what can we do? Our hands are both tied because of the Emperor."

Jonas was still on his workspace, holding his head down in thought while his arms supported his body on the table edge. He was trying to think about what the guardsmen were saying. The men on the other table noticed him. 

"You don't have to worry about us, Jonas," said Bastian, reassuringly, as he folded the newspaper. "Der Götze is our responsibility, and he needs us to be strong."

Jonas lifted his head up and looked at the guardsmen. "I heard Mats and Benedikt talking to a certain Marco earlier," he said as he walked around his workspace. "Isn't he the man whom der Götze chose?"

Lukas removed his pipe from his lips, his face lit up in wonder. Bastian realised that Jonas, the librarian, is right. 

"He is," answered Bastian. "So, what do we do?"

Jonas walked over to Bastian and Lukas and pulled a chair to sit with them. "You should talk to the mortal. You should help him out. He is as confused as he should be."

Lukas wanted to let the idea go, but Jonas recognised it and Lukas relented. "You all have no choice. He is der Götze's choice and we should heed to it. You know he isn't happy with everything, so please give in to his yearning."

"What if the Emperor catches us?" asked Bastian.

Jonas stood up to go to his workspace to pull up a scroll. "I have found something to divert his attention," replied Jonas, looking up the at the scroll. "But I am going to need a few days and a few people to help me. I am going to consult Mats and Benedikt."

"Are you sure about that?" Lukas asked, still on his wooden pipe. "The Emperor isn't that busy and he can catch us, you know that."

Jonas laid the scroll down on the table and looked at the two, "I'm gonna try. Will update you both as soon as possible," he answered, propping himself with his hands on the table in thought. 


End file.
